I Need You Now
by 0000x0000
Summary: Silver and Dixon decided they could be friends again, but as Silver finds herself moving on, Dixon begins to realize that giving up Silver was one of the worst mistakes of his life... R&R, please.
1. Part One

**DISCLAIMER: **So I don't own the characters and all that good stuff, uhm the first part is basically a rewrite of the Winter Wonderland scene with Sixon, just to give _my _story a bit of a background. Full rights and whatever go to 90210 writers, however I have added my own feelings and thoughts in it.

**Summary: **Silver and Dixon decided they could be friends again, but as Silver finds herself moving on, Dixon begins to realize that giving up Silver was one of the worst mistakes of his life. Will they be able to break through the awkwardness of the situation and be together or will Silver realize that moving on is what's best for her?

* * *

**I Need You Now  
Part One:**

Silver sat outside the Beverly Hills Beach Club waiting for a cab. Even though she was in Beverly Hills, a slight breeze forced her to catch a chill. She watched the valet pull cars up to the doors to their owners, and the owners in turn tipping the valet drivers. Her and Naomi would be heading to St. Barts early the next morning, and she couldn't have been more excited. She couldn't wait to get away from the Beverly Hills drama and relax. Lost in her own little world, thinking about the events of that night, she didn't notice Dixon had walked over to her.

"Hey," he said softly. Silver looked up at him and smiled. They had just recently decided that they could be friends again and she couldn't be more thrilled. Dixon sat down next to her and looked around. "Where's Naomi?"

Silver gestured towards the beach club. "Someone texted her, and she took off. I didn't really feel like waiting for her." She shrugged and leaned back on her hands.

He leaned against the potted plant behind him. "I thought you would've gone home with Teddy..." he said absently. He was jealous but he would never admit it.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Dixon perked up and looked at her, as she continued. "I mean...I thought about it, but," she paused for a moment. "...once a player always a player, right?"

Dixon looked at her slightly confused. "What do you mean?" He would kill Teddy if he had hurt her.

She shook her head. "Oh, some girl – some _gorgeous _girl was with him" She looked down. "Oh well, I'm over it."

Dixon thought for a moment. The only girls that had been with Teddy that night were Silver and his sister Savannah. He was about to tell Silver that the 'gorgeous girl' Teddy had been with was his sister, but for some reason he stopped. "Look, Silver, you deserve way better." She shrugged nonchalantly and stared at the pavement.

"Seriously, you are an incredible, smart, funny, beautiful girl."

Silver felt her cheeks turn red, as he continued to speak. "Stop..." She said quietly.

"No, I mean it." He shifted his weight and looked down at his knees. "You know, I can't really figure out why I ever let you go..." He looked up at her hoping for a positive reaction.

She looked over at him, stunned, and found herself at a loss for words. Only Dixon had ever been able to leave her speechless like that. She shook her head lightly, her mouth open ever so slightly. She wanted to jump in his arms and tell him she loved him, but she didn't know if that was the kind of thing he was looking for from her. She finally found her voice. "Really?" She asked softly. Dixon nodded slightly and leaned forward, and as if by habit Silver found herself leaning towards him. Her soft lips met his and a rush of butterflies filled Silver's stomach, months worth of old feelings and desire consumed them. Any doubts they had about eachother rushed away and they embraced the moment. Dixon placed his hand on her warm cheek and deepened the kiss a little. Silver's cab had arrived and reluctantly they broke away from eachother. Dixon trailed his lips over her forehead, and she closed her eyes lightly. "We should really talk when I get back," She almost whispered.

"Yeah, definitely." He said almost excitedly. He stole one last kiss from her, before she stood up. She fixed her dress and walked towards the cab, opening the back door, she looked back at Dixon. "Have a good Christmas" she smiled.

He grinned at her. "Yeah, you too. Have fun." She smiled and waved as she got in the cab, closing the door and the drove away leaving Dixon behind with his mind reeling and heart pounding wildly.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**

Silver and Naomi stepped off the plane at LAX, and headed to get their bags at the luggage corale. Through their entire trip Silver could not stop thinking about Dixon and the night of the dance. She wanted to be with him, in fact, if he had ever said 'let's get back together,' SIlver would have jumped at the opportunity in a heartbeat. She was anxious to see if Dixon felt the same way, although she had a feeling he did.

When she arrived home, Silver debated on whether or not to call Dixon. She wanted to know how he felt, but at the same time she felt it might be too soon. She sat on her bed, placed her phone in her lap and stared at it waiting for the right time to call him. As if by some telepathic power, her phone burst out in its "Blitzkreig Bop" ringtone, making Silver jump slightly. Her heart started fluttering when she saw it was a text message from Dixon.

_Hey, just saw N at the BC, how was your trip?  
-Dixon_

Silver smiled and quickly texted him back, thinking of all the things her and Naomi had done in St. Barts.

_It was great! What are you doing later?  
-Silver_

She waited for him to respond and laid back on her bed. She hoped he was free. She needed to talk to him and couldn't wait to see him. Her lips felt as though they were still tingling from their kiss the previous week. Silver clutched her phone to her chest, closing her eyes lightly and smiling, picturing herself with Dixon, replaying the Winter Wonderland dance over and over in her mind. She smiled giddily when her phone went off again with another text message from Dixon.

_That's good. Nothing.. but if you still wanted to talk, I'm completely cool with that.  
-Dixon_

Silver squeeled lightly, grinning from ear to ear. She texted him back and told him they would meet at the Beach Club, since she assumed he was already there. She put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her car keys as she headed towards the door. She was almost to her car when she caught a glimpse of herself in the sideview mirror. She didn't look bad, in fact it was something she was normally completely comfortable wearing just about anywhere, but she felt the urge to make herself even more presentable - attractive even. She wanted Dixon to know she was serious about this. She hurried back in her room and took off her clothes tossing them aside, she opened her closet, which was mostly filled with her mother's clothing. She pushed past the 'Jackie Taylor momentos' to her own clothes. She decided on a silk checkered shirt and a pair of black leggings. She pulled on some high heels and headed out the door. She skipped a last look in the mirror in case she had second thoughts, so she got in her car and drove to the Beach Club


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

If Dixon was ever nervous for anything in his life, this was it. He had no idea why, it's not like he and Silver had never had a serious relationship talk before. All of his old feelings for her had come back over the last couple of months and seeing her with Teddy or any other guy for that matter, made him crazy. He sat at the beach club waiting for Silver to get there. He couldn't wait to see her. The entire time she was gone, Dixon thought about their kiss and planned on doing it again. He hoped she would still be open to it, and over the week he had decided that he wanted to be with her.

Silver's heart skipped a beat when she saw Dixon sitting in the lounge at the beach club. Maybe it was the lighting or being away for a while, but he looked even better than before. She walked over anxiously and stepped in front of the couch he was sitting on. "Hey," she said smiling. Dixon stood up quickly.

"Hey" He grinned from ear to ear and looked her up and down. "You look great."

She smiled, "Thanks." All of a sudden things got awkward between them. Neither of them could think of how to start or even what to do, they thought they should hug, but neither of them made a move. Finally, Silver and Dixon sat down on the couch next to eachother. Silver stared at her knees and bit her lip lightly, while Dixon folded his hands in his lap and looked around at the carpet.

"So.." they said at the same time. "You first. No you-"

Silver laughed lightly. "Sorry, you first."

He smiled, "So did you have fun?"

She nodded lightly and grinned. "Yeah it was alright..pretty hot."

He smiled and nodded as she spoke. "Cool." He had no idea how to say what he wanted to her. It was so easy the night of the dance, but she was vulnerable that night, and Silver was hardly _ever _vulnerable, at least she never showed it. "So," he tried again.

"I guess we should, uh, talk." She suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, we should." He looked around and stood up holding out his hand for her to take. "Want to go walk down to the beach?" Silver took his hand and stood up folding her arms across her stomach.

"Yeah sure." They walked out of the beach club and Silver took off her shoes, carrying them as they walked down to the shore, continuing down the beach until they reached a quiet spot, next to some rocks. "So about the dance.." She said, hoping to break the silence between them.

He looked out at the water and put his hands in his pockets. "You know, I meant what I said.." He looked up at Silver. "And I don't regret it..any of it." Silver's sapphire eyes shimmered in the sun, making Dixon's heart pound. Her eyes were his favorite part about her, although he loved every part. She looked down at the sand briefly then looked back up.

"I'm glad." She took a breath. "Because, I'm happy you said it.."

He smiled at her, causing her heart to melt. That smile got her every time. "So..where does this leave _us_?"

Silver thought for a minute, staring down at her toes burying them in the sand. She bit her lip and looked up at him. "I guess that all depends."

"On what?"

"You." He looked up at Silver and she continued. "I just don't want you to do something if you're not one hundred percent sure about it beca-"

Silver was cut off by Dixon who was kissing her feverishly. She dropped her shoes in the sand and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He slid his hands around her waist, placing them on the small of her back, pulling her against him gently. They finally broke apart, and they stared into eachother's eyes. Dixon saw the hurt, in her eyes and also the fear, from the summer. He hadn't known how much he had truly hurt her by breaking up with her before school had started in the fall. "Silver, if you want this. I want it. I made a huge mistake by letting you go. I didn't listen to what you had to say, but.." He held her hands, "The truth is, I love you Silver. I never stopped loving you." Silver's heart was pounding wildly until she was sure it was going to pop out of her chest. She stared into his eyes as he spoke. Hearing him say 'I love you' forced her head to spin. She was in complete bliss as she kissed him passionately. "I love you too."

Dixon smiled widely, and kissed her quickly then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. He buried his face in her neck kissing it lightly, but as he looked up he saw someone standing on the patio at the beach club watching their embrace. He continued staring at the person until he came into focus. It was then that Dixon realized the person watching them was Teddy.


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

Silver and Dixon had spent the most amazing week _together_. They finally told everyone they were back on and as predicted no one was really all that shocked. Silver felt as though they had picked up right where they left off, as if the last few months had never even happened, which deep down she wished hadn't. She couldn't have been happier about the way things were going, and Dixon was ecstatic to be with her again, everything she did made him smile.

It was New Years Eve in Beverly Hills and Silver and Naomi were at the Beach Club, planning for Naomi's huge 2010 party. Silver watched half annoyed half impressed as Naomi ordered the staff of the beach club around and pointed them in the right direction. Dixon saw Silver standing in the lounge and came up behind Silver, sliding his hands around her waist. "Hey girlfriend." He said as he kissed her neck lightly. Silver jumped slightly as she felt someone touch her and smiled, tilting her head to the side as he kissed her neck. She turned to face him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Well hello, boyfriend." She smiled giddily, "I thought you weren't coming till later."

"Yeah but I figured you and Naomi could use some help setting up." He glanced over Silver's shoulder and saw the spectacle Naomi was putting on with the staff and grinned. "But I'm thinking you guys got it under control."

Silver laughed lightly. "Yes we do. Well, Nay does."

He shrugged and moved his hands to the small of her back, "Ehh, I'm here now. Might as well stay." He sat down on the couch and pulled Silver down into his lap.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck again. "So, 2009's almost over.."

He nodded, then shook his head. "I can't believe it." He looked at her and thought about all they'd been through during the year. "Glad it's over?" He asked softly.

Silver looked down at his hand on her leg and sighed. "More than you know.." The events of 2009 rushed through her head, falling in love with Dixon, having sex for the first time with Dixon, her 'Dixon' tattoo, her breakdown, being diagnosed with Bipolar Disorder, going to St. Claire, prom night, breaking up with Dixon, almost getting back together, breaking up again, finding out her mother had Breast Cancer, and then losing the fight, and her favorite memory of all, getting back together with Dixon, and falling in love all over again. It was that memory and of course reconciling with Jackie that made her want to hold on to the year, but she knew it was time to move on.

* * *

It was 11:30pm and everyone was at the Beach Club celebrating the coming of 2010. Naomi's party was flawless, which Silver assumed was due to her idiot-proof instructions and two million dollar trust fund. As the year came to a close, it seemed everyone had made up, including Annie and Naomi. However there'd been way to much damage for a full fledged friendship to evolve but both of them were happy with just acquaintances for now. Dixon who had volunteered to DJ the party was on the dancefloor for most of the night but had promised Silver they would welcome the new year with a kiss at midnight. Silver mingled with the rest of the party and had a good time with her friends. She stepped outside to get some air, and stared out at the water on the beach. She closed her eyes and listened to the bass of the music and the waves of the ocean surround her. She was completely zoned out when she felt a presence next to her. She opened her eyes to see Teddy standing beside her, staring out at the ocean. "Hey." She smiled, "I was just getting some air. Having fun?"

He didn't look at her. "What don't you like about me?"

Silver was taken aback by his question and shook her head lightly. "W-what do you mean?" She stammered.

He turned to look at her with a hurt look that made Silver's heart melt. "I asked you to the dance, you thought I was joking. I asked you out again, and you shot me down. Then at the dance we kissed and then you kissed Dixon. Now you're back together with him. What don't you like about me?"

"Teddy.." She shrugged lightly shaking her head. "I just.. it wouldn't have been fair to you. To date you"

"Right." He turned to walk back inside, but before he could Silver grabbed his forearm lightly to make him stay.

"Look, the truth is I never stopped loving Dixon, I told everyone I was moving on and I really thought, maybe I could move on with you. But then I saw you with another girl at the dance and Dixon was there and everything jus-"

"Wait, hold on." He interupted. "What other girl?"

"I don't know, some tall blonde girl in a red dress.."

Teddy thought back to the night of the dance and though about the girls he had been with. _Savannah, _he thought. "Silver that was my sister."

Silver's face went blank, "Your.. sister?"

Teddy nodded, "Ask Dixon, he met her."

Silver remembered that night when she told Silver about Teddy and the mystery girl, and how Dixon had never mentioned it was Teddy's sister. Without saying anything else to Teddy she walked back inside to find Dixon. She had to get the bottom of this, she didn't want to be in a relationship based on a lie, or lack of information. As she walked inside she could hear the party beginning to countdown from ten, to ring in the new year."Silver hey there you are!" Dixon said excitedly. _9..8..7..6..5..4_

"Dixon, I need to talk to you abo-"

"_3..2..1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _Before she could finish Dixon kissed her so passionately that she forgot what she had been upset about. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as confetti and streamers surrounded them filling the room with color. When they finally pulled apart, he said, "So what did you need to talk to me about."

Silver saw Teddy making out with a girl at the bar and rolled her eyes subtly in disgust _Once a player always a player, _she thought. "Nothing baby, just.." She took one last look at Teddy and shook her head, she loved Dixon and whatever feelings she may have had for Teddy, were gone. "I love you."

Dixon kissed her again and picked her up spinning her around, "I love you too Silver. Happy New Year."

-The End-

Happy 2010 Everyone! :)


End file.
